Final Fantasy IX: Traveller's Journey
by ss3ethan
Summary: A redux of an old story of mine, including new OC's, better story changes and a few new classes in the mix.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I decided to try my hand at writing this again, this time, re-doing my OC and adding a few more characters. Storyline changes inbound too.**

Prologue: Arrival in Alexandria.

"Well, we're finally here, in Alexandria." A 19 year old man had come to the gates of Alexandria. He had short Black hair, a black shirt and dark-turqoise jeans hiding some leather armor, short brown leather boots and a Longsword strapped to his back in a sheath.

"Remind me again, why I'm here with you?" His travelling companion was not too far behind, his slightly longer brown hair swaying in the wind. He was about 22 years of age. His outfit consisted of a grey shirt and black jeans hiding some leather armor also, along with his short black leather boots, he had a Broadsword strapped to his back.

"Because you had nothing better to do." The first man replied with a sarcastic look on his face.

"... Oh yeah." The second man replied, looking bored.

"Seriously Vincent, with the amount of times you've asked me that the entire trip, I'm surprised it hasn't glued itself into your mind." The first man still had that look of sarcasm on his face.

"Not all of us are related to smart, royal guards like some smart-ass around here, Alex." The second man, now known as Vincent, was starting to reply with his own sarcasm.

"Not my fault my brother gets to guard royalty." Alex started to continue walking closer to the gate. "I honestly don't know how my brother can put up with guarding him all day though."

"It honestly does sound like a boring job." Vincent was following him, walking by his side. "Probably why you're travelling instead of guarding, huh?"

"That's not all of it, I'm here because we got paid to do this."

"Wait, we got PAID to travel? Where the f***'s my gil?" Vincent was enraged of Alex not telling him about the pay.

Alex had seen this coming, and began smiling. "Had to use it to buy supplies for the trip, you honestly did not expect for us to come here without any medical equipment and food right?"

Vincent was silent for a few seconds. "You have a point there... You still should've told me though."

"And besides, If I told you, you would've stolen the money off me, and went to the nearest bar to try and pick up a girl." Alex knew Vincent's nature all too well. "Don't deny it either, I still remember what happened last time after we got paid, that's why I'm in charge of the gil now."

Vincent was once again, silent for a few seconds. "That's another point you have there..." Silence for five seconds. "So, why're we here again?"

Alex pulled out two tickets, "We're here to see the play that's going on."

Vincent was a little shocked, "The one our buddies at Tantalus are doing?"

Alex smiled, "Yep, Baku managed to get these tickets to me so we could come watch."

Vincent was in thought for a few seconds. "Why would Baku pay us to watch a play?"

Alex again, smiled. "Heh, had a feeling you would ask that..."

Vincent looked bored, "And the answer is?"

Alex pulled him closer and whispered, "The play is a cover up to kidnap Princess Garnet, the Regent needs to see her about the queens odd behaviour that's been noticed by the Regent. We are here to help them out if something goes wrong, you know, fight off guards and help the guys out."

Vincent smiled at the plan, "I'm starting to like this trip already." They started walking closer to the gates, "I heard she's a total hotty too."

"Don't even bother Vincent, I doubt she would go for a guy like you anyways." Alex noticed they were about to enter Alexandria. "Now shut the hell up, we're here, keep a low profile."

"Didn't have to tell me twice." Vincent went back to looking bored.

**Authors Note: So, how's the intro for this one? I personally loved writing the dialogue between these two, the personalities they have made it all the more fun. Anyways, don't forget to leave a review on how I'm doing, and read the last version of this if you want to really know how bad I was at writing.**


	2. Chapter 1: Lots of small talk

Authors Note: Re Write, had to fix formatting issues and change a few screw ups.

Chapter 1: Lots of small talk...

Alex and Vincent walked into Alexandria, Vincent taking in the sights as he had never been there before, Alex however, had been a few times and was not really interested.  
"Alex, how many times you been here?" Vincent was checking out what the houses looked like, it looked like a place he could settle down in once his travels were over.

"Lost count after six, why do you ask?" Alex was looking out for any changes that may have been made over the months.

"Know any good palces to get some grub? Those travel rations aren't the best thing to try and get full on." Vincent's stomach decided to growl at that moment.

Alex chuckled a bit, "Yeah, there are a few places." Alex looked around a quick bit before replying, "C'mon buddy, we'll go to the bar, they have some decent meals and drink there, but don't get too wasted, we still need to do the job." As Alex said this, he noticed an airship flying above them, "Oh look, the guys at Tantalus are here!"

Vincent looked up at the airship, smiling a bit before replying, "Heh, the ship still looks shoddy as ever."

Alex lightly punched Vincent in the arm, "Be nice, you know they make their living by stealing." Alex started smiling before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

Vincent laughed a little alongside him before replying, "C'mon, let's hit this bar up, hopefully there's a hotty or two so we can both have one."

Vincent and Alex began walking into the town, their soft boots making little sounds against the bright brick ground. "You seem to have forgotten Vincent, I already have a 'hotty'."

Vincent's eyes widened in shock before he remembered, "Oh yeah, Vanessa, how are you two doing anyways?"

Alex smiled a bit before replying, "Just fine, thank you, although I wish she could be travelling with us."

Vincent started having a serious look on his face, "You really expected her to give up a job to travel with you?" He then started laughing a bit.

"Just for that, you're paying for your own meals." Alex started speeding up his walking until he reached a building, looked to be a decent size, was two stories high, made of brown bricks with a darker brown roof.

"Here's the place, got enough gil my friend?" Alex smiled at the end of his sentence there.

"Should be enough to at least buy a decent meal, can you at least buy me a drink?" Vincent was just finishing counting up his gil then.

"Because you asked..." Alex trailed off, raising Vincent's hopes, "No." He then walked inside leaving a gaping Vincent behind.

Vincent quickly got back to his senses and chuckled to himself, "Hardass." And went in after him.  
The inside of the bar was pretty decent, about ten tables had a mixture of people in them from what looks to be all over the continent, all eating a delicious looking plate of food, it was enough to make Vincent drool.

"Dammit Vincent, would you stop drooling, we're getting food in a minute." Alex was ready to smack Vincent upside the head.

"Oh, I'm not drooling about the food, I'm drooling over the big number of hotties here." Vincent had then received a swift smack upside the head, "Whoa, Alex, calm down!"

"That wasn't Alex..." Alex and Vincent then turned around and was met with an old friend.

"Sub! Dude, where have you been?" Alex greeted the old friend, now known as Sub. Sub was wearing the same armour as Alex hidden under dark green clothes, and had a Longsword strapped to his side, his short brown hair swaying from the wind coming through the door.

"You know places, mainly Lindblum every now and then to try and find you." Sub returned the greeting and then smiled, "And you have not changed a bit my skirt chasing friend..." Sub then smacked Vincent over the back. "We'll talk more in a second, let's get a table for now."

They proceeded to get a table and order some food, Sub deciding to buy Vincent's to make up for the smack to the head. They were now sitting down, having a small chat.

"So Sub, how'd you find me here?" Alexander was drinking a glass of water while waiting for the food to come out.

"Met Baku at Lindblum, told me about the plan, I'm basically an extra member to the plan you guys are following."

"Did he pay you too?"

"He payed you! That cheap bastard..." Disappointed sub is disappointed.

Vincent then spoke up, "Don't feel too bad, Alex here used my pay to buy supplies, so I got nothing."

"You got to live the trip, which should be enough." Alex just finished his water when their meal had come out, a big serving of garlic bread. "... I know we asked for a big serve, but isn't this just ridiculous?"

"Don't care, Imma hungry!" Vincent and Sub had said that in unison and started munching in, Alex joined a few seconds after, though not eating as fast. About ten minutes later, they had finished their meal and journeyed to the centre of town.

"That was a fairly good meal, good recommendation Alex." Vincent was full from bread, he ate most of it.

"That meal was better then all the other's I've had there, they must've gotten a new chef or something..." Alex was thinking about who they got to replace the old chef.

"C'mon, let's not waste time, we got a play to see... And destroy if all goes to hell in Tantalus's favour anyway." Sub was excited to hopefully get into some combat with Alexandrian knights.

"It's Tantalus, it shouldn't come to that... Know what, forget what I just said." Alex had suddenly remembered a Tantalus mission he had helped with at one point that went horribly, horribly wrong.  
Vincent was smiling, "Heh, let's just see what they have going for them." They then proceeded to get their tickets stamped and walk towards the castle gate to get into the play, the guards stopped them in their tracks however.

"Halt, show your tickets!" Alex showed them all three tickets and his royal Lindblum seal, the guard recognised him instantly. "My god, is that you Sir Alexander?"

Alex frowned a bit, "Drop the 'Sir' part, you know I don't like it." He then smiled and started chuckling softly, "I've been hired for security by Tantalus," Alexander handed the papers that Baku wrote to get them through weapons still owned, "These guys are with me."

The guard examined the papers and looked back up, "Alright, you and one of your friends can go; this paper only says you and one other."

Sub immediately snapped back into existence, "My bad, I should've given you mine as well." Sub then handed his paper, "The head of Tantalus hired me separately, but I'm still with these two."

The guard had finished examining the papers and had handed them back. "That's quite alright then, head on through." The guard then told the guards opening the gate to open the gate... Well what else would they do?

Once through the gate, they made their way over the river to the castle where the play was being held. Once there, the trio made their way to the side of the airship and got in through a side hatch and locked it behind them.

"Well, finally here, let's get this show on the road!" Vincent was pumped and ready to fight.  
Alex merely leaned against a wall and set his sword next to him. "Calm down Vincent, the fight doesn't go down until the Tantalus guys are found out.

"That's if we get found out anyway." The new voice walked into the room, wearing turquoise pants, short leather boots, blue shirt and had a dagger strapped to his side.  
"No Zidane, you will get found out, it's inevitable after the mess up last time." Alex decided to poke some fun at Zidane after the last mess-up, thieving mission was to be done and they got found and surrounded, if Alex wasn't there, Tantalus would not be in Alexandria right now.

"Ah shuddup, you guys still remember the plan right?"

"Yep, here to kidnap Princess Garnet, hottest babe in Alexandria." Vincent smiled, as he was ready to try and win her over.

"Glad to know we think the same thing Vincent." Zidane smiled back at Vincent.

"I could very easily kill you both right here you know." Alexander was glaring at them both.

"Why would you do that Alex?" Zidane was confused.

"... This has something to do with you knowing she wouldn't go for a guy like me... What's your connection to her Alex?" Vincent was ready for an answer.

Alex was smiling, "Thought you'd never ask... Well, technically, she's my cousin."

Sub almost did a spit take with the water he had on him, " Cousin! Alright, explain Alex."

Alex was stifling a chuckle at Sub's almost spit take, "Cid's her uncle, Cid's my father, not that complicated."

"Ah, that explains it, so you've talked to her before then?"

"Yeah, I have a few times, sometimes in my travels when I come to Alexandria, I like to visit the castle, have a look around. As Cid's son, the guards don't question me." Alex took a sip of water from a bottle, "Most of the times, I will have run into Garnet, and we'll have a conversation, if she does have trouble with the Tantalus guys, I'll talk to her and she should understand perfectly clear."

"Makes things easier on us if she doesn't want to come then." Zidane piped up.

Alex turned and smiled at the guest, "Shouldn't be needed Zidane, but it's a good alternative to letting her alert any guards she has."

"It is a good point, anyways, the play's about to start, get ready." With that sentence finished, Zidane walked backstage to get ready himself.

"You heard the monkey-man, get ready." Sub said before ducking for the inevitable object throw that Zidane was about to do.

Oh hey, guess what happened? Zidane threw a rock at Sub which missed. Zidane shouted, "Heard that Sub!"

Sub shouted back, "You were meant to!" He then started laughing.

"C'mon guys, enough messing around, let's get ready." Alex said, "By the way, you can un-vanish the moustache, the guards didn't recognize you without it, so the vanish spell isn't needed."  
"Sweet." With that, Vincent casted a small spell which made his very poofy moustache not invisible anymore.

Sub began laughing a little, "I forgot you even had that thing, does it still break every utensil used to try and shave it?"

"Yep, it pretty much has a conscience of it's own now." Vincent was smiling.

Sub was a bit confused, "Explain."

Alex chuckled and stepped in, "Let me answer this one. Basically, there were a few times I made fun of his moustache, nothing happened, then one peculiar time came when I made fun of it, and it started sparkling and looked like the wind was waving through it, what came next, I did not expect."

Sub raised an eyebrow, "What was it?"

"Damn thing casted Thunder on my ass! I'm being serious, Vincent didn't move a muscle, the moustache casted Thunder! I still feel the shocks of that spell!" Alex was about to laugh at the memories of that scene.

Sub couldn't help but begin laughing alongside Alex and Vincent, "Holy hell, that is pretty damn funny, I have now made a mental note not to make fun of moustache."

Alex stopped laughing and said, "C'mon, let's get ready guys!"

**Well well well, here's a twist, you read that right, Vincent's moustache will cast spells on those who make fun of it, and believe me, it'll happen often, especially with Zidane in the party. Well, review guys, I wanna know if I've improved from my last attempt at a story like this. **


End file.
